Ru ke
by Katsuki
Summary: B/R Ryou has a dream and when he wakes up Ryou FIGHTS BACK against his abusive Yami! What's with witches? (starts in second chapter) WARNING: YAOI LEMONS!!! *COMPLETE*
1. Ru Ke

Ryou walked slowly home. Quickly in others eyes but not to Ryou, he just had long legs. He closed his dark chocolate brown eyes and took a deep breath. Letting go of the stress of school in which he just left ten minutes ago. Enjoying his quiet surroundings.  
  
He opened his eyes to see he was in a park full of those pretty trees that had those little pink flowers in them. This was a shortcut home. A soft breeze let loose some of them to flow gracefully to the ground.  
  
He began thinking on what Bakera was going to teach him today. Of course Bakera did not know that he was teaching Ryou. You see Bakera beats Ryou. Ryou never fights back. He doesn't even cry out anymore. He just watches Bakera. Studies him.  
  
From watching he taught himself how to do Bakera's stances and learned how Bakera fights. /Watch out for his right. / Ryou reminded himself.  
  
Bakera also taught Ryou how to, unknowingly, put bandages, medication on the wounds, how to hide them. If they were in sight he puts makeup on. Nothing much, just to keep the wounds concealed.  
  
Ryou's been studying Bakera's techniques for a good half year or so, maybe more. Ryou taught himself (alone) how to dodge and stop attacks.  
  
He's been tired of how Bakera treats him. What made him even more confused as to why he loves him. So lately his been doing sit ups and push ups to pump up his arms so he could finally show Bakera his not taking any more of this shit, this living hell.  
  
Ryou is still the Ryou he was before Bakera, before the ring, before everything. Thanks to his yoga. It helps him keep his temper.  
  
He walked onto his poach and opened the door. "Today's the day." He muttered under his breath, stepping in. "And what day is that?" asked a chilling voice. Ryou paused, looked toward Bakera, lifted his right hand hold out his index finger, symbolizing 'one second.'  
  
Ryou turned around, closed and locked the door, slipping his book bag and his shoes off, putting them next to the door, showing his impossibly white socks.  
  
When he turned to his right to face Bakera, he caught Bakera's right fist with his left hand. "I wish for you to stop." Ryou said with a rather tired voice. Bakera growled at seeing Ryou's calm self. "You shouldn't grow a wishbone where your backbone ought to be." Snapped Bakera.  
  
"Yes, but a wish becomes a dream, a dream becomes a desire, a desire becomes a goal, a reason to live." Shot back Ryou confidently, releasing Bakera's fist.  
  
"Do you still want to fight?" asked Ryou.  
  
Bakera's left eye twitched. He grabbed Ryou's left wrist with his right.  
  
Ryou simply put his right foot behind him in a stance; frowned slightly and twisted his lower left arm left wards around Bakera's hand and snapped it out of Bakera's grasp, stopping his fist in front of him.  
  
He smirked. "If you held on any longer I would have broken your thumb." Ryou snickered slightly walking into the living room.  
  
The room was white with cream-colored carpet. It had a large window with light white curtains and dark blue drapes with a coach in front of it to Ryou's right. To his left was a fireplace. A coffee table in the near center of the room, closer to the coach and a TV and other electronics near the fireplace against the wall.  
  
Ryou walked up to the coffee table putting his right foot on it and pushed. It slid gracefully to the other side of the room. Barely tapping the wall near the electronics. He turned back to Bakera, beckoning him.  
  
"Come on Bakera, you want to fight. What do you want? For me to cry out in pain? To what Bakera? If we fight, there won't be blood, at least not my blood anymore." Ryou smirked definitely to confident for Bakera's liking and Ryou knew it.  
  
"I'm not taking it anymore, you used to beat me down to the ground but only because I let you." Ryou glared.  
  
Bakera growled and stocked over to Ryou.  
  
They got into identical stances, left arm in front, right near the middle and right leg behind the left in a near crouch position.  
  
Bakera yelled but Ryou attacked first, grabbing Bakera's right arm with both hands turned himself around, lifting Bakera's arm over his right shoulder and flipped him, having him land on his back. Bakera grunted at impact.  
  
Ryou smirked. "And you taught me that Bakera."  
  
Bakera glared, baring his teeth. He stood in no position the all of a sudden squatted down twisting himself and snapped his leg out to trip Ryou.  
  
Even though this was the first time Ryou has seen Bakera do that he saw it coming just in time to do a back flip.  
  
Ryou sighed heavily. "You won't believe how long that took me to learn that, well it came in use, didn't it?" Smiled Ryou.  
  
"How am I doing for a. what do you call me? A worthless pathetic weakling? Well how am I doing anyway, can't get me when I don't want you to, ne?" Asked Ryou proudly.  
  
"Who taught you all this?" demanded Bakera.  
  
"Why. you." Smiled Ryou.  
  
"I taught you?"  
  
"Yes." Ryou turned his back to Bakera.  
  
Bakera put his left hand on Ryou's right shoulder.  
  
Ryou swung his right arm around Bakera's arm stopping at his pit and pushed his right hand with his left into Bakera affectingly twisting Bakera's arm. Bakera kneeled and Ryou let go.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything." Hissed Bakera.  
  
"Yet." Finished Ryou. "I can't believe I fell for you. You of all people, Bakera." Whispered Ryou.  
  
"What?" Asked Bakera. Ryou looked him in the eyes and held out his left wrist. "I'll show you something. Take my wrist with both hands as tight as you can." Instructed Ryou. Bakera did so.  
  
"Watch." Ryou reached in between Bakera's arms grabbing his left hand with his right jerking his connected fists toward himself and swung his now pointed elbow up toward Bakera's nose but stopped, not ever a millimeter in between Ryou's elbow and Bakera's nose.  
  
"Don't mess with me anymore." Glared Ryou. Letting his elbow down. Bakera smiled, not an evil 'I'm going to hurt you' smile but a genuine one. Ryou's frown deepened.  
  
"What are you planning?" hissed Ryou.  
  
Bakera clapped. "Very well done Ryou." Ryou glare hardened even more, looking like Bakera at the moment. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You've learned much, I thought you weren't learning how to defend yourself." He sat down and pulled Ryou into his lap with almost no effort. He could tell Ryou let him.  
  
"I have a story to tell you that would give you my reasons." Whispered Bakera.  
  
He nibbled Ryou's right ear and whispered even lower. "I missed you, Ru ke." 


	2. In the middle of the Egyptian Desert

First time writer: I LOVE reviews. And suggestions. Love suggestions. Um I am very new at this but have written about 12 stories but never published. Even ask SparkyKnight she'll tell ya how many I've written. I personally think I CAN'T write and I really suck at summaries. I am OPENED MINED so this IS a yaoi fic! THIS IS THE WARNING YAOI YAOI YAOI (oh did I mention YAOI!!!) There. Oh and I don't see why I can't own YGO but I'm most likely too poor to own them.  
  
It's a Bakera/Ryou fic this chapter is a flashback of when Ryou and Bakera FRIST met in Egypt! Ok?  
  
LAST CHAPTER~ Bakera is abusing Ryou only, unaware to him, because Ryou lets him. Now that Ryou finally fought back Bakera's sitting him down and telling Ryou about the past. When Ryou was a witch. *Evil Cackles*  
  
Ru Ke~*~*~*  
  
Bakera ran even though he knew he wasn't seen. Bakera ran all the way out in the cool night of the Egyptian sands. The moon came down upon him softly, making him glow.  
  
Bakera slowed to a jog, his breathing steadied.  
  
He was wearing a blood read robe, matching his eyes with a white hood on loosely on his pure white hair in which had a silver tint in it when the moon hit.  
  
This looked odd, on tan skin almost a wood brown, but unique.  
  
He had his new loot on him. A gold belt across his chest since it was too big for his waist and necklace loosely on his neck hanging off his shoulder from running with bracelets on his wrists.  
  
A dagger, his only weapon hanging on his own belt. That held his white tunic on.  
  
Bakera climbed up a tall sand dun. He blinked once. Twice. Three times surly he wasn't seeing this. There was a forest. It was tall and twisting in all directions. Bakera has never seen so much wood in one place especially in Egypt.  
  
Bakera slowly and carefully climbed down the dun. He squinted at what he saw in the near center closer to him. It was smoke. Smoke means chimney. A chimney means a house. Why was there a house here? Hell why was a full on forest here!?  
  
Once Bakera hit the bottom he started toward the forest. There was a gentle wind coming from the forest. It was gentle but strong enough to carry a whisper.  
  
"Hal Eradea (1), goddess of the east, powers of air, I invoke you and call upon you by the breath that is her spirit send forth your light."  
  
And at that very moment the suns rays spilled from the east and past Bakera into the forests.  
  
Bakera's eyes widen in amazement. Who said that? Against Bakera's better judgment he started down the path toward the whisper he had heard.  
  
He didn't need to walk to far. After about two minutes he started to smell something sweet with a scent of spices.  
  
"Ah Crescent could you grab some of that herb next to you?" came a soft voice.  
  
Bakera stopped and look in the direction of the voice, from his left. The smell came from everywhere; it must be these plants, thought Bakera.  
  
Again, against Bakera's better judgment, He followed the voice.  
  
Bakera's jaw dropped at person that the voice came from.  
  
His hair the same style as Bakera's but was a jet black and his skin was a pearl white.  
  
He had yellow eyes and a silver charm hanging from his forehead.  
  
It was an upright star with a circle around it; it was hanging from a thin chain from atop his head, hidden in his tick hair.  
  
He wore a plain black robe. A cat was with him. But this cat was white, even more unusual in Egypt, There were black but not white.  
  
Even stranger the cat had a black dot on his forehead. Bakera squinted and saw it was a crescent moon. Ah, that must be Crescent, thought Bakera.  
  
The cat's midnight blue eyes caught Bakera's blood red ones looking at her master. She hissed. The person gasped and looked toward the direction the cat hissed. His left.  
  
The two males caught were in a staring contest.  
  
The black clad boy was the first to break the connection and stood up. He dusted off his robes and picked up his basket full off herbs and other greenery. He spoke up.  
  
"If you may follow me, I shell take you to my home, you must be tired, the nearest town is about twelve miles from here." He said in a soft and gentle voice.  
  
Bakera blinked. Then nodded. He didn't know he had been running that long.  
  
"Come Crescent." He whispered.  
  
Once they made it to the heart of the forest Bakera saw a house, well it looked like a cottage but was big enough to be a house.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Bakera subconsciously licked his lips asking himself if he should trust this person.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can trust you." He answered finally.  
  
The person finally got a look of him, before he only saw his eyes and saw Bakera was trustworthy, he could tell this person (Bakera) could keep secrets well.  
  
Since then he has been avoiding on looking at him.  
  
"I don't have anyone to tell."  
  
Bakera gave his a skeptic look and spoke. "Bakera."  
  
"Ru Ke." He answered with a smile. There came a soft mew. "Oh and this is Crescent."  
  
Ru Ke turned and stepped into the house. Bakera followed, but was stopped by a force field of some kind.  
  
Bakera gasped. Ru Ke giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot about that." He giggled, "You may enter Bakera."  
  
Bakera quailed an eyebrow and stepped in with no problems.  
  
"It's so that no one can come in without me knowing." He giggled, "Sorry, I should have warned you. I didn't since you're my first visitor."  
  
Ru Ke sat down at a table and gestured toward another seat. "Sit."  
  
"So, why is the most dangerous tomb robber visiting me anyway?" asked Ru Ke.  
  
Bakera chocked. "How did you know?"  
  
Ru Ke smiled. "I may not get visitors and don't go out much but enough to know the dangers."  
  
"I was just running my night route, a bit farther than normal and I heard, who I believe was you, and poof I'm here." Bakera answered.  
  
"What were you doing anyway?"  
Pronounced: Ee Ra Dee Ya  
  
Chapter two done! There's more to come! If you want me to anyway. I think I'm doing okay and YES I AM DOING RESEACH! Not all witches serve the devil and witches are real. There's more in this day of age than any other! The chant's real and most of this is made up. MOST IS SOME IS'NT! Ok just so you know..  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Do what thou wilt, let it hurt none

I LOVE reviews!!! There is going to be a LEMON in this fic! This is a YAOI FIC!!! The LEMON is between a MALEXMALE!  
  
LAST CHAPTER~ Bakera is telling Ryou about how they FRIST met in Egypt and about Ryou being Ru Ke. The last chapter is a flashback and this chapter is a continuum.  
  
NOTE: I have been spelling Bakura's name wrong! Sorry! Thanks, "Kye!"  
  
"So, why is the most dangerous tomb robber visiting me anyway?" asked Ru Ke.  
  
Bakura chocked. "How did you know?"  
  
Ru Ke smiled. "I may not get visitors and don't go out much but enough to know the dangers."  
  
"I was just running my night route, a bit farther than normal and I heard, who I believe was you, and poof I'm here." Bakura answered.  
  
"What were you doing anyway?"  
  
Ru Ke~*~*~*  
"It's a chant in my religion." Ru Ke answered plainly.  
  
"And what religion is that?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"I'm a cross between a Hereditaries (1) and a Gardnerians (2)." Answered Ru Ke.  
  
Bakura just sat and stared dumbly. "What?"  
  
Ru Ke giggled. "I'm a witch." He stated as if it what obvious.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is your pharaoh's high priest?" asked Ru Ke.  
  
"A sorcerer." Answered Bakura.  
  
"That's what I am. Just hm..." Ru Ke let the sentence hanging looking thoughtful. Trying to think of how to put this.  
  
"Just explain what a. what are you a cross of?" asked Bakura.  
  
Ru Ke smiled, "You made it a little easier to explain. You mean a Hereditaries and a Gardnerians. a Hereditaries is a witch that's family has been doing the religion for generations, a Gardnerians is a witch that uses herbs and other greenery in there magic."  
  
"That explains the plant gathering. and that's why you used the high priest as an example, you both do magic."  
  
"Yes, but I don't always do that chant only on certain days."  
  
"And what days are those?"  
  
"January 31st, March 21st, April 30th, June 22nd, July 31st, September 21st, October 31st, and December 21st these days are called Sabbats." Ru Ke giggled at Bakura's face.  
  
"Well, I'll have to believe you at that. What do you use your magic for?"  
  
"I'm a healer and a chanter."  
  
"Oh. What your laws?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like Christians and the 10 commandments."  
  
"Ah, well Wicca's and Witches only have one law. 'Do what thou wilt and let it hurt none.'"  
  
"Really, only one, huh?"  
  
"What would you like to eat?"  
  
"Oh, Anything's fine Thank you," It felt strange to Bakura to be polite and not know it. Why am I acting kind to him? Thought Bakura.  
  
Ru Ke smiled, stood up and walk into what Bakura realized was the kitchen. "Do you need help?" asked Bakura.  
  
Ru Ke appeared again, "Oh, no it's okay, do you want to spend the night? If you do you can look around, nothing dangerous." Ru Ke smiled and disappeared in the kitchen again.  
  
Bakura look at his surroundings, it was cozily looking. The front door led to the room Bakura was currently in, he presumed it was the dining room. To his left was a stone fireplace next to the front door, Ru Ke was to the right in the kitchen, behind him, a window with the view of his garden, and in front of him were four doors.  
  
Bakura walked up to the one closest to the fireplace and opened it. It was a library. He opened the next door; it looked like a storage room. It had boxes and boxes of different items.  
  
Bakura looked into the next room, it was the bedroom. Bakura felt a smirk tug on his lips. Bakura opened the last one, the washroom.  
  
Bakura walked back to the fireplace and sat in the rocking chair. He let his mind wander but every time he did Ru Ke came to mind.  
  
Pronounced: Here-d-i-ta-ries Pronounced: Gard-ner-ians  
  
Athena Black: Thanks; I even put real moves in it! ^ . ^ Heeeeee!  
  
SparkyKnight: At least spell my name right! Aw, you know I'm too lazy to hold a grudge! See ya at school on Monday! I really need to get your phone number; you're a butt to email!  
  
Hazelnut a.k.a. Lia-chan: I'll think about it this is my first fic and the lemons not on yet! Aw, heck, when do I send in? ^ . ^  
  
Kye: *Smacks head on keyboard* nbm8j6yitiku7t I can't believe I did that! Stupid ABC Checker! It was on automatic! Thanks!  
  
Chibibaka: Yah! I agree! Fluuuuuuufyyyyyyy! = . = Soooooo tired. Zzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Sorry that the chapters short, in no less than two chappies there's gonna be a LEMON! YOSH!!!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Beetles, snake, salade and yogurt

=_= Oooo soo tired!!! It's 12:32 am! I just got back from a party. I think my sugar highs going down.  
  
WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF ALERT!!! LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Assassin of the Shadows: Here it is, Quick huh? Yah it is my first fic! He! I'm SO big now! I'm a big girl now! Dum dum.  
  
Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond: I am going and here I'm coming!  
Ru Ke~*~*  
  
"Bakura? Oh there you are." Ru ke appeared next to him, slightly startling him.  
  
"Our meal is almost ready, here is something you can munch on." Ru Ke handed him a bowel of different beetles (1).  
  
"Mmm, thank you." Smiled Bakura. Popping a beetle into his mouth.  
  
"These are delicious!" complimented Bakura.  
  
Ru Ke giggled, "Thank you." He began to blush.  
  
Bakura swallowed and chuckled. " You look cute when you blush."  
  
Ru Ke's blush deepened causing Bakura to chuckle harder.  
  
"Hm, What time is it you think?" asked Bakura. Ru Ke looked out the small window to show the sun being blocked by the trees but not by much.  
  
"Enough time to find you something to sleep in and feed us." Smiled Ru Ke. His jet-black hair now covering his scarlet face. You can faintly see him gnaw on his lower lip in embarrassment.  
  
Bakura took him as he began to turn and pulled him into his lap. Lowly whispering into his right ear. "No need to be embarrassed, you're beautiful."  
  
"I- uh I need to check our meal." He answered embarrassed.  
  
"Crescent! Here kitty!!" Ru Ke started to call, clicking his tongue.  
  
There was a low mew as the white cat came into view. Ru Ke picked her up and set her in front of her recently filled bowl. "I'll be back." And he disappeared again into the kitchen.  
  
Minute later, after Bakura washed up in the washroom, Ru Ke had dinner set on the table.  
  
"Ooo, is that snake? (2)" asked Bakura.  
  
Ru Ke bowed his head to hide his blush again and answered quietly. "Yes." A faint giggle afterwards.  
  
Bakura sat down as Ru Ke began to serve the snake and some salad. (3)  
  
Bakura happily dug in. "Oh, this is great! What's in it to make it taste so delectable?"  
  
Ru Ke smiled and snuggled his own shoulder, trying to fight his blush again. Come on! I'm starting to look like I have sunburn! Thought Ru Ke.  
  
"Spices and it has some honey on it."  
  
Bakura licked his lips, imagining what Ru Ke would taste like with honey.  
  
"Oh, you're a terrific cook." Complimented Bakura.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Bakura and Ru Ke soon finished and Ru Ke began to clean up. "Would you like some dessert?" asked Ru Ke.  
  
Bakura almost took this a different way but restrained himself and answered with a nod and a "Please."  
  
"Are you sure your Bakura?"  
  
"Last I checked." Smiled Bakura.  
  
Ru Ke giggled and disappeared into the kitchen again.  
  
In the meantime, Crescent decided to be nice and hop into Bakura's lap. Bakura, taking the hint, began the pet her. Whispering that she was a "pretty girl." And a "Good Kitty."  
  
Ru Ke soon returned with two bowels of yogurt. (4) With of coarse, strawberries.  
  
Crescent hopped of Bakura's lap and walked to the fireplace and lad out, stretched.  
  
Bakura stretched and smiled, "Mm, Yogurt!"  
  
Ru Ke giggled and handed Bakura his bowel.  
  
"You trusted fast."  
  
"Yah, well your trustworthy. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Well, it's nice to talk to someone- No offence Crescent." Ru Ke added seeing the cat glare.  
  
Bakura grabbed a strawberry and retched over, stole some of Ru Ke's yogurt and bit it.  
  
"Hay, you have your own." Pouted Ru Ke.  
  
Bakura chuckled and did it again but instead of eating it he fed Ru Ke.  
  
Bakura smirked and licked his fingers of the spare juices.  
  
Ru ke, getting bolder, reached over and stole some of Bakura's yogurt with his finger and ate.  
  
Bakura grunted at the sight. Ru Ke smirked and did it again, just slower.  
  
Bakura dipped his finger in the yogurt and tapped Ru Ke's lips with it and before Ru Ke could lick it off, Bakura did. Licking not just to clean Ru Ke's lips but also for entrance.  
  
"I think I fell for you, Ru Ke."  
  
"Mm, I think I fell for you." Ru Ke answered with half lidded eyes.  
  
~*~* It is natural to eat beetle in Egypt so it's no weird thing witches eat, witches eat 'normal' things like hot dogs and all, but this is in ANCTENT EGYPT, Ru Ke not trying to gross Bakura out! Also is a normal thing to eat in Egypt. Come on he's a garden witch! Yogurt was discovered when Egyptians would pack milk and travel across deserts with it. Ew!  
  
Please Review, I'll update when I get a total of 15 reviews! Thanks!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Blinding White Light

YAOI WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! (My first one!)  
  
Dove: Hello, I was board during spring break and I decided to do a Hikari/Yami thing I'm the Hikari.  
  
Raven: *Sneaks up behind Dove* and I'm the Yami. *wraps her arms around her hikari*  
  
Dove: HOL- DON'T DO THAT!!!  
  
Raven: Do what, Hun?  
  
Dove: SNEAK UP BEHIND ME!!!  
  
Raven: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... *Kisses her hikari's cheek*  
  
Dove: *Deep breathe* It's ok.  
  
Dove: Just so you know I believe that Hikari's and Yami's are soul mates that are meant to be together as one (couples).Also FYI; I'm the witch and my Yami here *Wraps her arms around Ravens neck* is the vampire.  
  
Raven: Let's start the fic, I'm sure Elys is dying of waiting.  
  
Dave: *takes a sigh* Alright.  
  
WARNING: LEMON!!! LEMON!!! LEMON!!! Kitties SHOO!  
  
Blinding White Light~*~*~*  
  
Ru Ke then picked up the hand that had dropped earlier and pressed a kiss to his palm. Bakura closed his eyes as a shiver ran through his body. Ru Ke repeated the action, drawing his lips down Bakura's wrist.  
  
Bakura groaned at the feeling of fire running through his blood. "Oh, how I want you." Everywhere Ru Ke touched there was a burning sensation.  
  
Ru ke stopped and placed a hand on Bakura's chin facing him fully to himself. Bakura opened his eyes now realizing he closed them at the ministrations Ru Ke gave him.  
  
Bakura lifted his hand and it came to rest on the back of Ru Ke's head as he slowly pulled him up to him.  
  
Their lips brushed hesitantly at first. But when Ru Ke didn't pull away, Bakura pushed into a firmer kiss, mouth working against the others.   
  
Bakura picked up Ru Ke slowly and carried him to his bedroom, breaking the kiss for only a second.  
  
He sat down on the bed with his soon-to-be-lover in his lap. He kissed his ebony love's lips again, not as hesitantly this time. He nudged one of his legs between Ru Ke's and rolled them so that the beautiful young body was sprawled out beneath him still without breaking the kiss.  
  
Ru Ke really didn't notice the change in position, just the texture of the lips that were claiming his own. They were as soft and as warm as his imagination had promised, yet still firm and silken enough to add so much more to the kiss.   
  
He did begin to worry, however. This was his first kiss. Granted, it couldn't be much more perfect or sweeter for his first truly intimate experience, but he was at a complete loss as to what he should do next. It was at this point that Bakura broke the kiss to stare deeply into the captivating yellow eyes under him.  
  
"Ru Ke," he started, voice husky. He noticed Ru Ke shy slightly. "Ru Ke, there are no rules to this. You only do what feels right in that very moment. If it stops feeling right, for whatever reason, then we will stop."  
  
"I must warn you, though. If things keep going this way, I might not have the determination to stop. I don't want to hurt you." He said with a hit of sadness.  
  
"I trust you, Bakura," he replied, returning the stare unflinchingly. "I'm willing to go as far as you're willing to take me."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" he whispered.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying," Ru Ke countered confidently. He leaned up, his lips brushing against Bakura's as he spoke. "I want you, too." He said as he took off his and Bakura's robes.  
  
Their mouths met decisively this time, moving against each other with a sense of urgency. Bakura tilted his head slightly and ran his tongue across the lips under his, eliciting a gasp. Taking advantage of the moment, he slipped his tongue in to truly taste Ru Ke. He was mildly surprised when the young witch's own tongue met his midway in a slow caress. Unable to resist any longer, he rolled his hips directly onto Ru Ke's and was rewarded with a soft moan.  
  
Bakura leisurely began to draw his kisses and tongue up Ru Ke's jawbone and down his throat, pulling out as many different sounds from the pale boy as possible before moving on to the next spot. He nipped sharply at the impossibly soft skin of Ru Ke's lightly defined chest, soothing the hurt with a lick and a kiss.   
  
His hands gently palmed the flesh further down, tracing lines of fire across his kio's stomach, hips and thighs. Ru Ke arced up beneath him, silently begging for more. Bakura pointedly ignored the plea, holding the boy down firmly while continuing his lazy exploration. He teased and tormented Ru Ke until he all but screamed in frustration.  
  
Leaning back up, he began to feather kisses across Ru Ke's face until he found his way back to that sweet mouth. Being pinned as he was, Ru Ke forced all of his pent up passion, want and need into the kiss, startling the dominance with the sheer power behind it. Bakura smirked as he pulled away just enough to frustrate Ru Ke all that much more.  
  
"Do you want something, mystic one?" he purred, dropping his head to run his tongue along the delicate shell of Ru Ke's ear. Ru Ke tried to lean into the contact, but Bakura pulled away to dust more kisses on his chest. He rolled one pert little nipple with his tongue, and then bit down, causing a dramatic shift in pitch in the boy's moan. "Well?"  
  
"You," came the breathy reply as Ru Ke once again began to struggle against Bakura's iron grip.  
  
"That could mean a lot of things," Bakura said nonchalantly, pulling just out of reach once more. "You need to be more specific. What do you want, mystic one?"  
  
Another one of Ru Ke's famous pink-red blush crossed his cheeks. Bakura wanted him to say it out loud? He struggled a bit more, but his grip remained strong. Giving into defeat, Ru Ke turned his head and whispered his request.   
  
"What was that?" Bakura asked, taking advantage of the newly exposed skin and lavishing attention upon it. "You need to speak up."  
  
Two bright yellow eyes, heavy with desire, locked onto their mirror opposites. "You," Ru Ke repeated, just loud enough for his counterpart to hear. "Inside me."  
  
"As you wish, mystic one." Bakura claimed his mouth with renewed passion, one hand going to remove what little clothing he still wore while the other searched for something just beyond the bed. With an expert flick, his clothes landed on the floor and he came up with a small jar. The subtle smell of spices filtered though the air. Bakura sat back, smoothing one hand over the sensitive skin of Ru Ke's stomach as the other sought his entrance. Ru Ke didn't winced as Bakura slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle, spreading the relaxing cream deep.  
  
Quickly, the young Wicca relaxed around the invasion, gasps of pain quickly turning to moans of pleasure. A second finger was added, pushing even deeper, producing even more gasps and sighs that made Bakura's whole body tremble. By the time a third finger entered, Ru Ke was thrusting his hips back on the thief's hand. "Please." It was like hitting brick wall when the fingers removed themselves, but before Ru Ke began to be vocal about his protest, something touched his entrance again, something hot.  
  
"'Please' what, Ru Ke?" Bakura slowly began to move forward, entering as slow as possible. "Please stop." He pushed further. "Or. *grunt* Please fuck me?" Ru Ke was unbelievably hot.  
  
"Mmm as you said it, 'fuck me.'" Ru Ke. Bakura gritted his teeth as Ru Ke's inner walls clamped down on the tip of his oil-coated erection, pulling, welcoming him in.  
  
Bakura groaned and purred at being pulled all the way to the hilt by Ru Ke wrapping his slim, silky legs around his waist, encircling him pulling him in even further into his virgin paradise.  
  
Bakura's hand went down slowly to Ru Ke neglected member and even slower, but hard, pumped it. "Come with me, Ru Ke."  
  
Ru ke began thrusting violently with Bakura. When he felt Bakura's skillful hand on him, he nearly screamed at the huge wave of pleasure that coursed though his body. Bakura captured Ru Ke's lips in a fiery kiss. When Bakura broke it he threw his head back when Ru Ke's inner walls began to contract.  
  
Bakura thrusted harder and faster, he ran his finger in the slits of Ru Ke's member when his claimed love screamed his name as he came violently on their stomachs, he came so quickly, he's whole body was spasming under Bakura. Going blind at the white stars and fireworks he saw for what seemed like forever but in reality was probably mere seconds.  
  
Bakura grunted and thrusted one final thrust and came deep into Ru Ke. Amazingly, he was able to catch himself on his elbows before he could fall on top of Ru Ke in a dead weight, he could do that. He was already worried that he broke Ru Ke already.  
  
He rolled to he side, still deep inside of his mystic one. He wrapped his arm around his Koi kissed his forehead tenderly, than kissed the tip of his nose softly, putting his forehead against his and took his mouth with his own as he slowly pulled out.  
  
Ru Ke slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little from being temporarily blind. "Bakura." he whispered softy. "Bakura. this isn't a one night thing. is it?"  
  
"No." Bakura answered firmly placing his forehead against Ru Ke's again. "No, Ru Ke. I truly love you. I'll never leave you."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Dove: *stretches arms above head* Well, I think we did pretty well for our very first lemon.don't you think so?  
  
Raven: Yah, I think it's great, hun.  
  
Dove: *Smiles wirily* It's only 9:28 pm. damn school, I only had five hours of sleep today, that's if you don't cont the hour I slept in Mr. Thomson's insanely boring science class.  
  
Raven: *Wraps arms around Dove* Hay I gotta question, Why am I older, stronger and have blue and blond hair?  
  
Dove: *scratches head* I'll give a description of us later, I'm beat. Let's go to bed.  
  
Raven: All right, hun.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. SixtyNine in the Morning

Dove: I am a 14-year-old female from Hunt. Bch., CA. I have dark brown hair with natural gold blonde highlight and bangs, blue green with a little yellow eyes with dark pink lips and med tan and build also I am 5'6ish. Name's Saa Ra. But because I have two personalities, call me Dove.  
  
Raven: I am her Yami. I look like I am a 17-year-old female, in the same city, Hell the same body except in fics. I have all semi-dark blue hair with golden blond bangs. I have red eyes, that my hikari says looks like cats' when light hits it, (that's rear, I like darkness.) I am about two shades darker, a little toner and I am about 5'8ish. My name's Saa Ra too. (Duh) But call me Raven.  
  
Dove: There happy Yami? I made you look better. *Pout*  
  
Raven: Aww *wraps arms around her* No ones is more beautiful than you, Hikari but me of coarse. *Smirk*  
  
Dove: You have too much confidence for your own good. *Pout some more*  
  
Raven: I know.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bakura was the first to wake. He looked to his side and saw Ru Ke sleeping peacefully. He looked so beautiful in the morning.  
  
Bakura reached his hand over and stocked his cheek. Bad move.  
  
Next thing he knew his arm was being twisted and pinned to the bed.  
  
"Oh gods, I'm sorry, It's a reflex." said Ru Ke as he let Bakura go hastily..  
  
"Well, morning to you too." Greeted Bakura as Ru Ke sat up and stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"Morning." Ru Ke kissed him on the cheek and stood, wrapping a sheet around himself.  
  
Ru Ke turned to the window and looked out the window just barely able to see the sun up, the trees were in the way.  
  
"Are you okay, Ru Ke?" ask Bakura as he put his arms around Ru Ke's waist.  
  
"Yes. Are you?" asked Ru Ke.  
  
"Mmm, I am too." Bakura kissed him.  
  
Ru Ke moaned as Bakura licked his lips, asking for entrance. Ru Ke complied gladly wrapping he's arms around Bakura's waist as Bakura did likewise. Ru Ke began moaning as Bakura ran his tongue along his teeth. He fought his tongue gently. This made Bakura moan as well.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Ru Ke opened his eyes and smiled. "What would you like for breakfast, Love?"  
  
Bakura grinned, "Can I have you?"  
  
Ru Ke did his famous blush which made Bakura chuckle. He kissed him again.  
  
Bakura turned Ru Ke as he unwrapped he's sheet and landed on top of him on the bed with a soft thud.  
  
Bakura softly kissed Ru Ke's forehead, nose but went to his neck and started to lazily place butterfly kissed here and there.  
  
Ru Ke moved his head slightly to give him better accuse to his neck and shoulders.  
  
Bakura put his lips on the crook of Ru Ke's neck and shoulder and softly kissed and sucked.  
  
This earned a moan from Ru Ke  
  
Bakura sat up and watched as Ru Ke slowly opened his eyes; Bakura saw what he first fell for, Ru Ke's eyes. Those beautiful golden-yellow eyes.  
  
He loved everything about him. He just met him but still, it's amazing how well he fits in his lap or arms. How they were opposites, but two pieces of a puzzle.  
  
Ru Ke smiled sweetly. "What?" Asked Ru Ke.  
  
Bakura chuckled, "I love you."  
  
"Hmmm." Smiled Ru Ke as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Bakura's and pulled him down and kissed his nose. "I love you, too."  
  
Ru Ke suddenly turned them around and was now on top.  
  
Ru Ke kissed Bakura and said, "You pleasured me, now it's your turn."  
  
Ru Ke trailed kissed to Bakura's neck to his collarbone to his chest. He moved across his chest with his lips stopped every once and a while when ever he found something that made his new lover moan.  
  
*We're gonna give them some privacy*  
  
Ru Ke opened the door, dressed. With a Bakura, also fully dress, hands intertwining.  
  
"Mmm, we should play 69, more often." Commented Bakura with a blush from Ru Ke.  
  
"Little goody-goody." Muttered Bakura. "Hay." Bakura chuckled.  
  
The day went on like that. In between Ru Ke taught Bakura how to garden and Crescent jumping on Bakura's lap to get his attention. She began liking Bakura ever cense he pet her last night.  
  
After a whole day on rebuilding a creek, in which they got dinner thanks to Bakura's handy ability to catch fish, and planting seeds in the ground, Bakura was beat.  
  
By the time they got back it was dinnertime. Ru Ke fixed them some salad and the fish from the creek.  
  
"Oh this is delicious!" Bakura practically screamed.  
  
"Well it is thanks to you. I can't catch fish, their too fast and slippery." Giggled Ru Ke.  
  
"Oh but it's thanks to you that you can cook." Smiled Bakura. "I seem to burn them every time."  
  
Ru Ke giggled again then yawed. "Time for bed, Mystic one."  
  
Ru Ke gasped as Bakura picked him up and carried him to bed, got him dressed and tucked in.  
  
Bakura did likewise and tucked himself in.  
  
Bakura kissed Ru Ke and he spooned his back to Bakura's.  
  
An together they went off to dream land.  
  
~*~*~* Mia-Chan and Yami Miraki: Yes, We all know it's moving a bit fast but, I don't want to type too much and this IS my first story. I seem to only type when it's like 10 at night and right after a party my Yami and I just came back from.  
  
Hi Sukoshi Jigoku Neko (too Lazy to sign in): Wow, what a long sign in. Thank you for telling me the rule. I'm using it next chappie or after that, well SOON. Thanks  
  
Yami Megami: Thanks and don't put yourself down. My Yami wrote the lemon. I guess that's all she thinks about while I'm at school. Yah that's it! *Giggles* I'm not good at writing stories, but essays and scene I can make it sound like I know what I'm writing! *Giggles*  
  
AngelHideki: Hay, Your Yami's wrong. I've read pretty crappy stories. Your isn't, I read it. It's not like that! I liked Always, I WAS confused but at the end it made prefect cense! Your Yami CAN write like one last breath. but you can too! Hay your right! Why isn't "fluff" a genre? *Giggle*  
  
Assassin of the Shadows: Is this soon enough? I just finished and it's 10:54pm on a Sunday, Shit. I gotta go to bed before my Yami tells my mom I'm still up!  
  
Karenu-anime: *scratches head* No, not really. Well I get the 'hope this isn't the end' stuff and 'email you the chappies' but Oh screw it! I'm gonna update. There's gonna be more don't worry, I hate chiffies, I gotta keep updating! I wanna know what happens!  
  
Ryou's Nightstar: *blushes* Thank you! Yah, Ryou and Bakura do make and kawaii couple! Hay, is this soon enough?  
  
Dove: *stretches* Why do I always stretch at the end?  
  
Raven: Because you ALWAYS finish at night. It's 11:02 pm Hun, and you have school tomorrow.  
  
Dove: Yah, Thank Ra its Planning Day!  
  
Raven: Go To BED!  
  
Dove: Okay, Okay, wait a sec.  
  
Please review & suggest what should happen! (I have an idea but those would be SMALL chappies! Also I forgot the plot, J/K! Um, I'll update this week(starting Monday-Friday.)) 


	7. Ryou's Reaction

I broke my record. it's 12:21 am. =.= O Soooo tired! Thank you ALL that reviewed! Ooo Soo tired. *drops head on keyboard* jhgnnnnbvmvfm.  
  
Kaial and Luke SkyWolf: *Smirks* what do you want? Hmm? More fluff, lemons maybe or a towel? *Snickers* J/K! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Assassin of the Shadows: Uh, Like this. *cricket sounds* Thanks you for reviewing all my chappies, I appreciate that!  
  
AngelHideki: My Yami obsesses over bondage fics too! Don't worry about couplings; there are Seto/Mokuba's out there! If they can put those AND have fans about it, you can put ANY couplings on here! My Yami and I took quizzes on Quizilla.com and found out some funny things, Like Ravens a bondage bear and I am BOTH Seme and Urk!  
  
Karenu-anime: Hay! I like Jou stories! Like the ones where Jou dies and Seto helps him and stuff, there is 'Unfulfilled Vow' and 'Being Dead Ain't Easy'. Unfulfilled needs to UPDATE, I like, totally fell for that story and the author just POP disappears. I LOVE 'Being Dead Ain't Easy' The author is GREAT at updating! Thirty chappies already!  
  
Tomorrow~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou stood up while Bakura told him about the intimate scenes, about how much he loved Ru Ke. How he was. Ru Ke. He just. UGH!  
  
When Bakura finished he stood up also and stood next to Ryou. Ryou looked confused. He growled frustratedly (is that a word? If it isn't, I'm Einstein and I say it is now.) And fell back into the coach. Bakura studied Ryou, expecting the unexpected, like he always did.  
  
///And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Ya I try to believe you,  
  
But I don't///  
  
Ryou shook his head and put his head in his head. /This can't be happening./ // It's going to be okay, don't worry too much. // Bakura said after sitting down and putting his hand, reassuringly, on Ryou shoulder.  
  
///When you say that it's gonna be,  
  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
  
I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...///  
  
Ryou thought silently about how Bakura had said that he would start treating him fairly if he did as he was told. He never did, after going through so much he just couldn't believe Bakura. He was a professional thief after all. He can't be trusted. / He's blackmailing you. / Thought Ryou silently.  
  
///I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day///  
  
Ryou just sighed angrily again and got up. He walked upstairs to his room, went under his bed, grabbed a full duffle bag, went down stairs and grabbed his coat, shoes and school backpack. And of course he did the unexpected. He unlocked the door and left a baffled Bakura in the living room.  
  
///It's always been up to you,  
  
It's turning around,  
  
It's up to me,  
  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
  
just don't///  
  
He went to the side of his house and grabbed his motorcycle. I know he didn't look the type, he only used it on long travels. Not to school that was only what, one block away? Maybe two.  
  
///Gimme a little time,  
  
Leave me alone a little while,  
  
Maybe it's not too late,  
  
not today, today, today, today, today...///  
  
Ryou walked his motorcycle to the street and started it, putting on his helmet. He had enough. And off he went on his navy blue motorcycle, leaving a shocked Bakura staring out the window.  
  
///I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day///  
  
Ryou didn't know what to think. Dose Bakura truly love him or is he really blackmailing him? If not blackmailing, perhaps just doing it to get some kicks.  
  
///Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow///  
  
He wasn't running. He just needed to think. Think about how he feel for Bakura. Think about his next move. Tomorrow.  
  
///Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow///  
  
Maybe tomorrow he will now what to do. Maybe just sit back and see what Bakura does. Come get him for revenge, come get him to 'love' him or just sit there with nothing to think about, maybe throw a party about how Ryou left.  
  
///And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...///  
  
Even though he left rather quickly, he was still able to catch what Bakura said.  
  
///Tomorrow it may change ///  
  
Let just sees how this plays out.  
  
///Tomorrow it may change///  
  
He would.  
  
///Tomorrow it may change///  
  
What should I do. Ryou asked himself.  
  
///Tomorrow it may change///  
  
Maybe a rest at that hotel would help?  
  
.I love you, Ryou, my Mystic one.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi Sukoshi Jigoku Neko: I was just surfing and I found your profile, I love 'Ai Sono Hitotsu Nekkyo Yo Na Mono' I'm always on the search of J/K, B/R and Y/Y lovers! Anyways, I found your profile through your story and looked at stories you've read and saw Ru Ke, (you can even as my Yami on this) When I saw that I was just squeaking under my breathe, 'she liked it, she liked it' over and over. I probably over reacted but it's the first time I've seen that. Also love the bio! It's cool with the wrist thing just don't actually kill yourself now! Too many people I know have done that, I'm like cursed or something. Either suicide or murdered. If you read my bio, no one knows which is 'me.'  
  
I know this is a Avril Lavigne song, I like it, not love it. You know, there are either people who love her or hate her but I am probably the first person that doesn't love her or hate her. Just like her. This is STILL MY FIRST FIC!  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been worried about a fellow writer, Magic-reeni. She's threatening to 'Cut her string,' as she put it. She been going through a lot lately and it's catching up with her. If ANYONE out there is thinking about suicide or just having a bad day just email me at Anglwings13@juno.com, all right? I'm always here. It doesn't have to be just bad things, you can email me ANYTIME about ANYTHING and I will respond every time. (Privately) No one has to know. One of my MANY nicknames is goldfish; I have a memory span of '2 seconds.' *rolls her eyes* If that was true I'd forget to breathe, just uh oh yah sometimes I do. shutting up!  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Please Review! 


	8. Life's a bitch but we need her

Dove: FINALLY! You won't believe how long it took me to figure out what the hell I was going to do with this story. Ryou's pretty stubborn and won't work with me on this.  
  
WARNING!!! Death chappie.  
  
Life's a bitch but we need her~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the house (Bakura)  
  
I feel so empty. Why did he leave? Was I truly that cruel to him? Is he ever going to come back? I miss him so. I want my mystic one back.  
  
For the first time since Ru Ke died, I'm crying. He died in my arms from old age. I even aged with him. It's thanks to Ryou that I'm here.  
  
I'm so stupid. I should have known that Ryou was Ru Ke. Ryou finally came back from the past like he promised and he left again. It's my fault, isn't it? Oh gods, I can't go on if my whole reason that I'm alive is gone. I just can't.  
  
At the Motel (Ryou)  
  
Ryou sat on the bed looking around quickly. That has got to be the most vivid dream he has ever had.  
  
He turned on the light next to the bed. He was panting and looking around hastily.  
  
He sat there trying to calm down and convince himself it was all a dream.  
  
But he knew it wasn't.  
  
When he got his breathing under control he felt the most unusual pain in his heart. It was aching. It was so painful he wanted to cry.  
  
But he couldn't, not since Bakura turned him into himself.  
  
His heart was killing him.  
  
It has to be Bakura. Wait, if it's Bakura's pain it has to mean that Bakura really does love him.  
  
He has his proof now. The dream of all Bakura has told him and the pain Bakura has been through.  
  
Ryou jumped out of bed. When he finished gathering all of his stuff and got himself to look halfway descent he grabbed his keys and went to the motel counter. When all was out of the way he grabbed his bike and race home.  
  
He skidded to a stop in his neiborhood.  
  
He races up to the house after parking his bike unknowingly stepping over an envelope.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou shouted. "Bakura! Where are you!" Ryou went into the living room, Nothing, Kitchen, Nothing.  
  
Ryou continued to shout, "Bakura!"  
  
The house didn't feel the same. It felt cold and foreboding.  
  
Ryou went upstairs to his room.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou gasped covering his mouth.  
  
There on the flood was Bakura, lying in his own blood. There were no lights except the five candles that were bloody also with Bakura's blood.  
  
Ryou ran to Bakura. There was a knife in his hand. "No." Ryou checked the pulse on Bakura's neck, there was nothing.  
  
"No."  
  
Then there was a small pulse.  
  
Ryou ran to get the phone, dialed 119 and went back to Bakura.  
  
Ryou picked Bakura up and lied him down on his back with his arms and legs pointing to a candle.  
  
Ryou sat next to Bakura's head on his knees. Hands folded in his lap. He looked into Bakura's still open eyes. They were staring at the ceiling, unblinkingly.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and began to whisper words in a tongue he did not know.  
  
He's whispering became and chant, gradually becoming louder.  
  
His chest began to glow. It was the ring. It was normally invisible. No one was able to see it unless it was called upon.  
  
The ambulance could be heard now. Ryou was now a little lightheaded.  
  
When darkness came over him Ryou could barely hear the door being knocked down and the paramedics running into the room.  
  
All the darkness consumed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: This was a COMPLETELY made up chappie.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Dose Ryou and/or Bakura live?  
  
Ja ne.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I live for them. 


	9. Limbo

Dove: Sorry, I didn't really mean to make a cliffy that sharp. I read it again and saw it your guys POV, Geez I am an asshole.  
  
Limbo ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bakura!" I shouted. "Bakura!"  
  
I was surrounded by white.I was wearing brown robes. I don't remember changing. Bloody hell, I don't remember coming here. What in blue blazes is going on?  
  
I look to my left. Shit. There is nothing but black. Right. All white.  
  
"Ryou? Is that you?" asked Bakura. I could have sworn I heard him. I look around. Black. Wait, behind me, it's all white, what is that? A brown dot?  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
I snap my head to the darkness again. I know I heard that!  
  
I clap my hands together. What the hell am I doing? I start to rub my hands together until they're hot. Ouch.  
  
I light come from my hands and make into a ball. Huh?  
  
The ball of light flies out of my hands and goes into the darkness.  
  
I look at my hands. They're burnt. Naturally I blow on them to cool them. Whoa, They're all better.  
  
I make a face of disbelief but follow the light ball, or whatever it is, that I made into the darkness.  
  
"Ryou." A whisper comes to my ear. I whip around but see nothing. I look around skeptically, nothing. "Ryou."  
  
Ok, I've seen many things, but this is just uber-creepy.  
  
Something wraps itself around my feet and makes me walk forward. All right, I'm not an expert but I think this is a bad thing.  
  
I try to bend down and lift my robes enough to see what the hells on me.  
  
I can't.  
  
I look around, panicking.  
  
SHIT!  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
I lick my lips to clam down. Ok, think Ryou.  
  
Geez, and the teachers said you were smart! Think!  
  
I snip my fingers to think quicker as I'm being 'dragged', well it looks like I 'm just standing on a moving floor.  
  
Wait, I just stopped. Shit, what's in my hands? I make light ball thingys and now I can stop things from pulling me into the unknown darkness?  
  
I take a deep breath. Whoa, where'd the light go? It was in front of me.  
  
I look up and see it. It looks like a star. "Ryou."  
  
I must have jumped fifteen feet in the air because when I opened my eyes Bakura was holding me with a grateful smirk.  
  
I take back the uber-creepy comment. I'm content, I finally found Bakura.  
  
"Where have you been?" I ask.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Any idea at all?"  
  
"Um, the closet?"  
  
I laugh at that. He must have been somewhere in the darkness.  
  
"Ryou, will you ever forgive me?"  
  
My heart fluttered. Wait, if it's fluttering then that means-  
  
I scream.  
  
Holy-  
  
. The darkness is moving!  
  
Bakura looks hurt at first then he realizes my eyes aren't on him but behind him.  
  
He turns and just looks. Shit, now that is what I call self-control.  
  
Why is it that he is able to control himself from moving shadow darkness's and yet he can't control himself when it comes to millennium items and beating me?  
  
Well, He's just stared to control the urge to do the ladder.  
  
He grabs me tighter and runs as fast as he can while throwing my on his back.  
  
And I'll tell you this. It's pretty fast.  
  
Gods, is he a horse?  
  
The Darkness is getting faster, it's catching up!  
  
I'm whispering cuss words under my breath in as many languages as I know.  
  
The darkness reaches over me and grabs Bakura's hair. I try to have it let go. It's tangible, it feels like ink.  
  
A wave of the darkness hits us hard like a tsunami. We're gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: How's that, two updates in one day? Well, it's probably not going to show up till tomorrow. *Shrug*  
  
Are they alive, if they were, are they going to live?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. All a Dream but not for Nothing

Dove: Some of you aren't going to like this . . . Others however will see what I am doing. Might as well tell you.  
  
I have had a few reviewers dislike the idea of witches in the wrong time era of Egypt. I never said any of it was real. I know witches aren't in the time era and I am aware that Christians were NOT there either. This story was not for nothing. I will continue this note at the end of this chappie.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
All a Dream but not for Nothing~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou groaned softly as he put his hand on his forehead and opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He asked himself.  
  
The last he remembered he was running from a shadow or a glob or something with Bakura and it caught up to them.  
  
Ryou looked around. 'No, it couldn't have been a dream . . . It had to have been real!'  
  
Ryou was sitting on his bed, in his room, as if he never went to school, came home, fought Bakura, Bakura telling him of his past, running away and finding Bakura, going to wherever they went.  
  
Yes, the _entire_ thing was a dream.  
  
There was a small creek sound at the doorway to Ryou's bedroom. It was Bakura. He was leaning into the doorframe.  
  
Bakura smirked at Ryou. "You have one hell of an imagination, that had to have been the best one I've watched."  
  
Ryou looked at the floor. He whispered softly. "It was all a dream? How long was I asleep?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and said coldly, "What did you say to me, slave?"  
  
"Was it all a dream, master?" Ryou said, lifting his head slightly, about to cry.  
  
Nothing had changed. He never stood up for himself; he never ran away, he never got to really make Bakura see how important he was to Bakura.  
  
"Yes, it was a dream . . . You've been asleep for about fifteen hours."  
  
Ryou let his silent tears fall. His eyes widened when he began to hear things. He was hearing a whisper.  
  
"But you have been waiting for this day . . . You have been training yourself to face him . . . Today's the day . . ."  
  
Ryou didn't know why but the voice was really helping him. Slowly he stood up with his head down. "Today's the day." He whispered softly.  
  
"Who told you, you could stand up, _Slave_?" Asked Bakura cold-heartedly.  
  
"I . . . am not . . . a _slave_." Mumbled Ryou.  
  
"What was that _Slave_?" Continued Bakura.  
  
Ryou snapped his head up at Bakura, who was now standing right in front of him. Bakura's eyes widened at the color of Ryou's eyes.  
  
They were still a chocolate brown but with a silver tint in them, the tears of his shed and unshed tears gave Ryou the effect that he was glowing.  
  
Ryou's eyes also widened as a fluttering feeling was in his now fasting heart and his stomach seemed to churn. Ryou took a breath to get his breathing under control.  
  
Ryou spoke up much loudly to make sure Bakura heard him this time.  
  
"I am NOT a _slave_!" Ryou took his stance and took a shot at Bakura.  
  
Bakura was still looking Ryou straight in the eye when he was able to _barely_ catch Ryou's punch to the gut with his left hand.  
  
Bakura's eye flashed a dangerous red and he himself took a shot at Ryou.  
  
Ryou was able to jump out of the way; Bakura hit air as Ryou dash behind Bakura and knock him on the bed. Bakura growled as he flipped around to grab Ryou's shoulder from behind.  
  
Bakura was finally back on his feet when Ryou grabbed his wrist (that gripped Ryou's shoulder) and pull him forward, throwing him off balance and over Ryou's right leg that was planted on the ground when he was forced to tripped over it.  
  
Bakura was able to land on his hands and cushion the force on his chest with a grunt. Ryou continued to speak in his commanding tone.  
  
"Then I will _make_ this part a reality!"  
  
Bakura gripped his stomach pretending that is what he landed on and got on his knees, wrapping his stomach tightly with his arms and head down, groaning.  
  
Ryou glared at the back of Bakura's head. He walked around Bakura and was about to step out of his bedroom when Bakura growled and swung his conjoined fists at the back of Ryou's knees, affectedly knocking him to the ground.  
  
Ryou grunted as he landed on the floor with a thud. Bakura clawed and crawled his way up Ryou's body and grabbed him roughly by the hair. Ryou would not cry out anymore. He refused to give Bakura anymore pleasure in his pain.  
  
Bakura picked him up by the hair and threw Ryou into a nearby wall. Ryou did something Bakura thought he could only do in his dreams. He did a back flip against the wall.  
  
Ryou landed soundlessly on the floor. "No more Bakura, no more. This isn't a dream, this is reality."  
  
Ryou savagely grabbed Bakura's head and rammed it into his knee. "You watched my dream. Do you recall what I told you?"  
  
Bakura grunted in pain as he grabbed his now bleeding nose.  
  
"Don't mess with me."  
  
Bakura looked up at Ryou and smirked, only half hided from Ryou's view. Bakura reached to his side and grabbed a towel and covered his nose. The towel was resting on a chair by the bathroom door that which was next to the exit of the bedroom that lead to the stair riling that was an overview the living room.  
  
Bakura looked Ryou right in the eye and said, "Stay here, please." And walked into the bathroom to wash up.  
  
Ryou just stood there and stared at the bathroom door.  
  
'I did it. I stood up to Bakura. Should I stay? He did say please and I _should_ look at his nose for him. I did hit it pretty hard. What is it that he wants me for? Does he know how to bandage himself? Well, if I were a King of Thieves, I would want to know how to fit broken bones and mend cuts and burses.'  
  
By this time Ryou was on his back, on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ryou was able to hear the water running. 'Is Bakura taking a shower? Can sprits even hold water, let alone use it? Well, he does bleed. I guess he has to concentrate to be solid and when I hit him he was so used to being solid, he doesn't remember how to be a sprit? Why does the ceiling get all wavy and move around if you stare at it for too long?'  
  
Bakura stayed in the bathroom and continued to fix himself up. He could hear Ryou's thoughts. He chuckled to himself. About how ceilings get wavy and start to move.  
  
That had to have been a strange mind through, first thinking about sprits and then all of a sudden start to think about how the ceiling moves if you stare at it.  
  
He finished up in the bathroom and got dressed again. When he stepped out Ryou was still staring up at the ceiling. Bakura smiled, shaking his head slightly. He walked over and landed on the bed with a heavy sigh.  
  
"You want to know what really happened?" He asked a quiet Ryou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FINISHED*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: Do any of you understand what I'm doing? C'mon you should know by the last sentence. The whisperer was Ryou's Ru Ke, the person he _dreamt_ up. Do any of you want to know what really happened? Any one?  
  
*Cricket* *cricket*  
  
Any one?  
  
*Cricket* *cricket*  
  
*pout* Well, I'm not continuing!  
  
The sequels title will be *How it Happened*  
  
Pairings~ Yami/Seto/Jou/Yugi, Ishtar/Bakura/Malik, Honda/Otogi, Mai/Isis/Anzu, (Mokuba/Shizuka/Rebecca They're friends) Later~ Y/S/J/Y, I/B/M/R, M/I/A, (friends M/S/R)  
  
Hope you review!!!  
  
If I get the reviews, Mokuba, Shizuka and Rebecca's ages can be changed and they can be a couple... It matters how many reviews I get though... Obviously there are going to be a 'few' lemons... I _really_ hope you review!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
